


Costumes

by Sasam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Harpers First Time Wearing Her Suit Again, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Promp Fic: Harper/Cass Harper's first time wearing the Bluebird suit again... for a Halloween party?





	Costumes

“Man it feels weird to be wearing this again”

Freshly suited up in her old Bluebird outfit Harper Row turns to get a better look of herself in the small floor mirror she’s propped up against the bed. The first time worn since she put it away to move on to a new chapter of her life. Fortunately for her however there was a part of her old one that had chosen to stick around.

Cassandra Cain lay languidly across the floor behind her, resting casually on the carpet of Harper’s dingy two bedroom apartment, clad in her old batgirl outfit, mask hanging down her back. Harper’s last consistent tie to her days of crime fighting and her beloved girlfriend. The one girl who could get her back into this get up.

“You look great.”

She smiled up at Harper from where she lay on her back flashing her dorky yet predatory smile and rolling over to get a better look.

“I’ll bet with that angle.”

Harper smirked, something about being with Cass and the other girls refusal to hide her desire always made her feel so much more confident, so much more able to do what she wanted. They both knew Cass had a thing for Bluebird, it’s how they’d met. If you asked Harper she was certain Cass had a thing for heroes and costumes, but especially hot girls and their costumes. So the fact that she was so attached to Harper and her former Bluebird persona was incredibly flattering.

“I still think this is an awful idea, the whole family dressing up as ourselves for the Wayne Foundation Halloween party? There’s no way no one puts it together.”

“Stephanie was very persuasive.”

“I doubt she could have been as persuasive as you.”

Harper reaches down and lets Cass lift herself into her arms before giving her a small kiss on the crook of her neck. Carrying her over to the large computer chair at the back of the room and dropping into it, Cass splaying across her lap. A ritual the two had fallen into whenever Cass wanted to be lazy and pampered.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to go.”

Cass scrunches her face up in that way she does when she worried, over exaggerating her motions. Her way of showing vulnerability and trust with Harper, always doing her best to let Harper see her emotions and to communicate in the subtleties of body language that she knows so well. An honor only for Harper, her attempt to share herself and place themselves on as equal terms as possible.

“It’s okay, I may have taken off the suit already but it’s not like we’re going to be doing anything crime fighting. I kind of want to see if Steph’s plan to talk commissioner Gordon to be the Red Hood of the group works. I can just imagine Barbara’s reaction to seeing her dad dressed as her sort of something. Though I guess it’s always possible Jason shows up for once, but I doubt it.”

Cass leans herself further into Harper, blowing gently on her ear causing the girl below her to shiver.

“If you wanted to take off your costume and stay home. I could take it off for you”

Harper let her hands roam down the back of her girlfriend, enjoying the feel of her pressed up against her, eventually finding her way to zipper of her partners suit.

“Only if I can return the favour.”

Cass grinned again, that same toothy hungry grin Harper loved.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the expected first time worn again. Put it on just to take it off. Cass has just been waiting for so long to see Harper in her Bluebird gear again she's a bit too excited uwu


End file.
